Flower in Fire
by BadGin's
Summary: Pada awalnya yoongi hanya seorang penjual bunga yang menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Hingga ia bertemu seseorang yang mungkin dapat mengubah ketenangan dalam hidupnya. JungkookXYoongi (Kookga/kookgi) & Kim Namjoon (Rap monster) Ch3 -update-
1. Chapter 1

Jeon jungkook

Min yoongi

Warn! Mature content, BoyXBoy.

Cerita ini resmi dari otak saya.

* * *

Merangkai bunga, itu adalah pekerjaan seorang pria berkulit putih pucat, yang dikenali dengan nama Min Yoongi. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini lebih cocok untuk seorang perempuan bukan? Mengapa pria sepertinya mau saja merangkai bunga? Sedangkan pria pada umumnya bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang berat.

Min yoongi memiliki anemia, dan dia tak bisa bekerja dengan berat. Jemarinya pun terampil dalam merangkai bunga, dia juga menyukai estetika keindahan dari bunga. Ini adalah usaha mendiang almarhum ibunya, karena dia satu satunya anak yang dimiliki orang tuanya. Yoongi memilih untuk melanjutkan usaha toko bunga ini.

Walau uang perhari yang dia dapat tak sebesar jika dia bekerja kantoran. Dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya tanpa terkecuali.

Yoongi meletakkan semprotan yang ia gunakan untuk menyemprot bunga agar tetap dalam keadaan segar.

* * *

"yoongi, maaf aku terlambat" -itu adalah Dahyun, dia yang membantu yoongi di toko.

"tak apa dahyun, apa kau mendapat kelas tambahan lagi?" yoongi melihat raut wajah dahyun yang sepertinya sangat letih. Dan dahyun mengangguk.

"uh, sial, ini karena aku di kelas akhir hingga harus mengikuti kelas tambahan selalu- jja, aku ganti baju dulu"

Dahyun adalah siswi kelas akhir di salah satu sekolah menengah atas seoul. Dia gadis yang cantik, dan baik sebenarnya tapi memang agak pemalas dalam belajar, tapi dahyun sangat menyukai bunga dan memutuskan untuk membantu yoongi.

Dahyun dan yoongi hanyalah partner bekerja. Saat itu dahyun kelas 1 sma, dia melihat toko bunga milik yoongi dan dia tertarik untuk mempelajari bagaimana merangkai dan merawat yoongi. Dia mulai sering ke toko yoongi untuk mempelajari semua tentang bunga, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu yoongi juga. Dia bahkan tak meminta balasan berupa gaji, karena katanya bisa merangkai dan merawat bunga itu sudah menjadi hal yang justru seharusnya dia yang membalas yoongi.

Dahyun menganggap yoongi sebagai kakaknya begitu pula sebaiknya. Dahyun pun tau tentang ketidak normalan yoongi, yoongi pernah memiliki kekasih lelaki bernama Kim Namjoon dan Dahyun tau itu.

"yoongi, apa kau sudah mengantar rangkaian bunga pesanan nyonya kim?" dahyun berkata sembari mengikat rambutnya keatas. Yang ditanya memberikan gelengan kepala pelan.

"aku akan mengantarnya nanti sore sekalian berbelanja untuk kebutuhan" dahyun mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu dentringan dari suara lonceng diatas pintu terdengar dengan nyaring. Yoongi dan dahyun tersenyum menyambut pelanggan mereka.

.

.

* * *

"bos, aku mendapat kabar jika salah satu yakuza jepang, ke korea untuk mencari tau keberadaan kita"

"temukan dan habiskan dia."

"baik!"

* * *

Yoongi mengunci pintu tokonya, "yoongi, aku pulang duluan, daah~" yoongi membalas lambaian tangan dahyun dan gadis itu pun segera berjalan menjauh dari nya.

Yoongi melihat kartu nama di tangannya lalu segera pergi pada alamat yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut.

Selama di jalan yoongi bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama musik yang mengalir pads telinganya lewat earphone. Lalu langkahnya berhenti pada rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat nyaman. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet bel.

Tak lama, pintu rumah tersebut pun terbuka memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya, yoongi tersenyum. "apakah benar ini kediaman Kim Shinyeong?"

"ah iya, apa kau mengantar rangkaian bunga?" yoongi mengangguk, "iya nyonya, ini rangkaian yang dipesan. Semoga anda menyukainya" yoongi memberikan rangkaian bunga di tangannya lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"ah ini sangat indah, terima kasih" yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "saya permisi kalau begitu nyonya, selamat sore" yoongi kembali membungkukan badannya.

"ah iya, hati hati" yoongi tersenyum dan segera pergi dari rumah tersebut. Sekarang tujuannya adalah super market. Kebutuhan pangannya semakin habis. Dia harus memenuhi isi kulkasnya lagi.

Yoongi menaiki bus untuk pergi ke super market. Disebelahnya dia duduk dengan pria yang cukup tinggi, yoongi melirik sedikit pada pria di sebelahnya.

Dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak dapat yoongi mengerti di telfon. Ada beberapa kata yang yoongi mengerti seperti 'nani, wakatta, haii' itu adalah bahasa jepang.

Apa dia turis?, "apa kau tertarik padaku?" lelaki itu memencet tombol lock pada handphonenya dan memasukkannya pada saku. Yoongi salah tingkah dan menatap kedepan, "* _b-betsuni"_

"kau tak perlu berbicara bahasa jepang, apa kau tak dengar aku bertanya dengan bahasa korea?" yoongi meringis pelan. Benar juga, pria ini bertanya dengan bahasanya, bukan bahasa asing.

Yoongi segera berdiri dan memencet tombol untuk berhenti, yoongi pun keluar dengan terburu buru. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat malu.

Setelah turun dari bus, yoongi segera memasuki super market dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dan yoongi sekarang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan kantung belanjaan besar di tangannya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Tapi jalanan dekat rumahnya sudah sangat sepi dan itu membuat yoongi was was.

 **BRUK**

Yoongi terkesiap dan sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Oh ayolah, ini bahkan belum tengah malam. Mengapa aura nya sangat seram di sini.

Yoongi melihat sekitar untuk mencari sumber suara. Yoongi mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang membentur sesuatu. Dan itu terdengar dari gang di depannya.

Yoongi mendekati gang tersebut dengan hati hati. Dia mendengar banyak suara langkah yang menjauh dari gang tersebut. Tak hanya itu, yoongi juga mendengar orang yang terbatuk dan terdengar seperti ia meringis.

Yoongi lalu memberanikan diri untuk melihat kedalam gang. Dan apa yang dia temukan sangat membuatnya berdiri kaku. Dia melihat lelaki dengan wajah lebam, pakaiannya yang sobek, dan lelaki itu terduduk sembari memegangi perutnya. Dia benar benar kacau.

Yoongi berlari kecil kearah lelaki itu. "k-kau tak apa?" yoongi mengangkat pelan kepala lelaki tadi agar dia bisa melihat luka lebam di wajahnya. Dan yoongi, merasa dia mengenal wajah itu.

Lelaki itu hanya mengerang, ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "s-sudah.. Sudah, jangan memaksakan diri. Ayo aku bantu" yoongi meraih satu tangan lelaki itu dan mengaitkan pada punggungnya.

Yoongi berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh yang terkulai lemas itu dan membawanya kerumahnya. Belum lagi belanjaan sialan yang menambah bebannya.

-Sial, seharusnya dia tidak berbelanja sekarang.

* * *

Maaf buat yang nunggu little detective. I'll do my best, laptop gue rusak lagi. Dan ini pun gue ngetik pake hp. Buat gantiin little detective gue bikin ff ini. Dan kalian tunggu aja, gue lagi ngetik buat lanjutin little detective. Gue kehilangan ide buat last chapter.

*betsuni : tidak juga


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook mendapat perintah dari ketuanya untuk mematai musuh terbesar mereka. Sekelompok geng besar dikorea yang kejam. Mereka adalah musuh terbesar yakuza yang tak terkalahkan.

Jungkook adalah warga asli korea, tapi kenapa dia harus masuk yakuza di jepang dan malah memusuhi orang dari negaranya sendiri?

Di korea, tepatnya di Kota busan. Jungkook terlahir disana, dengan marga dari ibunya -Jeon. Dia tak memiliki ayah, dia terlahir tanpa ayah dan sangat tak di inginkan.

saat jungkook berumur 14 ibunya bercerita padanya tentang bagaimana hidupnya. Jeon yuri, dia adalah pelacur. Dia di sewa oleh salah satu anggota kelompok geng besar dikorea itu, dan pria brengsek itu dengan tololnya memberi kepercayaan dan kata kata manis dimulut pada yuri.

Dia menghamili yuri dan menghilang begitu saja. Jungkook tak pernah di didik dengan baik oleh ibunya, tapi jungkook tak masalah dengan itu. Ibunya kasar dan selalu memarahinya, tapi jungkook tau jauh dalam lubuk hatinya; yuri sangat mencintai darah dagingnya.

Hingga saat jungkook menemukan mayat yuri dengan luka tembak tepat dikepalanya, saat ia berumur 17 tahun. Jungkook tau siapa yang membunuh ibunya. Itu adalah Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin geng besar itu, dan jungkook bersumpah akan membalas semua perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya. Jungkook bersumpah akan membunuh lelaki tua bangka yang tolol itu.

Maka dari itu, jungkook pergi ke jepang saat ia berumur 19 tahun. Dan dia menjadi anggota yakuza yang dia ketahui bermusuhan dengan geng besar tersebut. Jungkook sudah menjadi anggota yakuza hingga dia sekarang berumur 25 tahun.

.

* * *

"aku akan segera memberi kabar, baiklah. Kau bisa percayakan padaku" jungkook berbicara pada salah satu kerabatnya di yakuza. Dia tau pria disampingnya terus menatapnya.

Dia curiga, mungkinkah orang ini anggota geng? Tapi segera tepis segala kecurigaannya saat melihat perawakan tubuh lelaki itu yang sangat kecil. Anggota geng besar yang dia tau selama ini, pasti lah orang yang badannya bahkan banyak yang lebih besar dari badannya.

Dengan begitu jungkook menutup sambungan lalu berkata, "apa kau tertarik padaku?" lelaki itu terlihat salah tingkah dengan membenarkan duduknya lalu melihat kedepan. Dia menjawab dengan bahasa jepang.

Lucu sekali, padahal jungkook bertanya dengan bahasa korea. Hingga lelaki itu keluar dari bus, jungkook terus memperhatikannya.

Jungkook terus mencari tau dengan mendatangi beberapa tempat judi yang besar dan tempat tempat lainnya. Jungkook tak menemukan jawaban. Dan saat jungkook berjalan di sebuah perumahan kecil. Dia merasa punduknya di pukul oleh tongkat bisbol dengan sangat keras.

Tubuhnya menerima banyak pukulan, tendangan dan sayatan. Itu memang sudah biasa. Jungkook berkali kali melawan, tapi dia tidak dalam keadaan siap hingga ia mendapat banyak luka ditubuhnya hingga ia merasa lemas.

Dan saat itu, jungkook merasa ada orang yang bertanya padanya. Jungkook tau, orang itu hendak menolongnya. Namun, kesadarannya hilang saat orang itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi meletakkan tubuh besar itu dengan hati hati di sofa. Rasanya, tubuh kurusnya ini mati rasa. Yoongi meringis pelan dan meregangkan tubuhnya pelan.

Ia lalu berjalan kedapur untuk menyimpan belanjaannya. Yoongi kembali menghampiri jungkook dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil di bahunya.

Yoongi kembali meringis melihat keadaan orang di depannga ini. Tragis, bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa sampai setragis ini. Yoongi malah khawatir sekarang orang ini mungkin saja hendak mati.

Pertama yoongi mencelupkan handuk kedalam baskom yang cukup besar itu. Dia mengelap wajah jungkook dengan hati hati, hingga debu dan darah diwajah orang itu hilang.

"ah" yoongi berseru pelan. "orang ini.. Adalah orang asing itu kan?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu melihat dengan teliti wajah orang tersebut. Benar, dia orang yang ditemuinya di bus tadi.

"padahal tadi masih biasa saja, sekarang sudah hendak mati saja kau" yoongi bergumam pelan sembari masih membasuh wajahnya dengan hati hati.

Yoongi lalu melebarkan robekan baju yang dipakai jungkook. Sangat banyak bekas sayatan di sana. Ada beberapa sayatan yang sudah lama dan berbekas, ada juga sayatan yang baru saja dia dapatkan tadi.

"mungkinkah dia maso?" yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yoongi membasuh mulai dari tangannya hingga tubuhnya. Sepertinya stock perbannya akan habis untuk orang asing di depannya ini.

Yoongi selesai dengan acara membasuh tubuh orang itu. Yoongi tidak membasuh tubuh bagian selatan orang tersebut. Dia merasa tidak sopan jika melakukannya.

Yoongi menyimpan baskomnya dan mengambil kotak p3k lalu kembali menghampiri jungkook. Yoongi mengangkat pelan tubuh jungkook hingga duduk dengan membungkuk.

Yoongi lalu melilitkan perban pada tangan jungkook dengan hati hati. Setelahnya dia juga melilitkan perban pada dada hingga perutnya dengan sangat hati hati.

Yoongi mendengar erangan pelan dari orang di depannya. Yoongi menutup kotak p3k nya lalu segera beralih kedepan jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan lelaki didepannya dengan senyum yang lebar, "ternyata kau tidak mati!" lelaki itu berseru dengan semangat.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya pegal dan terasa ngilu, "jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, bodoh. Kau masih belum benar benar baik"

"m-m..num" yoongi mengeryit pelan. Dia bingung, apa yang dikatakan orang ini? "h-huh?"

Jungkook membuat gerakan isyarat dengan tangannya. Dan yoongi menyerukan, "ah" lalu mengangguk. "kau ingin minum? Tunggu sebentar" yoongi beranjak menuju dapur.

Suaranya serak dan terasa perih. Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran sofa. Sial, geng brengsek itu telah mengetahui rencananya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"ini minum untuk mu" yoongi menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Jungkook mengangkat pelan tangannya dan meraih gelas itu.

Yoongi duduk di samping jungkook dan memperhatikan jungkook yang meneguk air digelas. "aku melihat tato di punggungmu saat aku memakaikan perban."

Jungkook menoleh pada yoongi, "tato yang sangat rumit" yoongi bersuara dengan suara yang bingung.

Api dan Revolver, itu adalah tato dengan gambar kobaran api dengan revolver. Jungkook hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"nama ku Min Yoongi, kau bisa memanggilku yoongi."

"jungkook" sebenarnya, jungkook tak boleh memberitahukan identitas asli termasuk nama aslinya pada orang lain. Tapi, yoongi menyelamatkannya. Dia orang baik, jungkook tau itu.

"kau orang korea ternyata, aku kira kau orang jepang" yoongi tersenyum kecil. "kau mau makan? Aku belum makan malam, kau juga pasti belum 'kan?" yoongi berdiri lalu pergi kedapur tanpa sempat jungkook menjawabnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

Sebenarnya entah mengapa yoongi sangat penasaran dengan tato di punggung jungkook. Itu seperti memiliki makna tersendiri. Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

Dia membuat omuburger dengan resep dari mendiang almarhum ibunya. Saat dia sakit, ibunya selalu membuatkannya omuburger. Dan itu membuatnya semangat.

Mungkin ini memang kekanakan, tapi mungkin juga jungkook akan mendingan setelah makan ini 'kan? Apalagi omuburger juga terkenal di jepang.

Semoga jungkook menyukainya.

Yoongi menghampiri jungkook dengan dua piring di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Yoongi meletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja, "apa kau tidur?" yoongi melihat jungkook yang memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala pelan, lalu jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati hati. "kau.. Mengapa menyelamatkan aku?"

"menyelamatkan?" yoongi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "apa aku menyelamatkanmu? Kurasa itu perlakuan yang wajar jika kita melihat orang terluka kan?"

Tidak, itu tidak wajar. Selama hidupku orang bahkan tak pernah perduli padaku ataupun pada ibuku. -suara batin jungkook.

Jungkook tak menanggapi yoongi dan mengambil sendok juga garpu. Jungkook mulai memakan omuburger buatan yoongi, "enak" sudah lama sekali dia tak memakan masakan rumah.

.

.

* * *

Udah mulai mau uts dan ulangan harian terus menghantui. Semoga para readers memaklumi mengapa saya ngaret update:' untuk Ending detective masih mogok dijalan. Saya benar benar kehabisan ideㅠ.ㅠ


	3. Chapter 3

Jika biasanya yoongi membuat hanya satu makanan untuk sarapan. Sekarang yoongi membuat satu makanan lagi untuk seorang pria yang menghuni rumahnya.

Yoongi telah selesai menyajikan sarapan dan menunggu jungkook selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Yoongi, kau tak memiliki pakaian lain? Aku telah mengobrak abrik lemarimu dan semua pakaianmu itu tak cocok di tubuhku" jungkook menghampiri yoongi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa? Kau mengobrak abrik lemari ku? Apa kau merapikannya kembali?" jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ugh dasar" yoongi segera melangkah menuju kamarnya sedangkan jungkook duduk di kursi meja makan dan mencicipi masakan yoongi.

Yoongi melihat tumpukan pakaian diatas kasurnya seperti gunung. "Dasar jungkook sialan"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, "dan jika semua pakaian ini tak cocok untuk jungkook, dia akan memakai apa? Tak mungkin aku membiarkannya memakai handuk terus"

Tunggu, sekarang adalah hari libur kan? Iya, sekarang hari minggu. Mungkin dahyun akan pergi keluar hari ini, dan dengan segera yoongi mengambil handphonenya untuk menelfon dahyun.

"Ah hallo dahyun-ah? Kau, apa kau akan pergi hari ini?"

'Ya, apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu lagi?' yoongi terkekeh pelan mendengar sindiran halus dari sebrang sana. Dia memang sering menitip sesuatu untuk dibeli pada dahyun jika dia sedang malas keluar rumah.

"Hehe- maaf merepotkanmu. Tolong belikan satu set pakaian dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dariku, tolong"

'Lebih besar darimu? Apa kau mau memberikan ini untuk kekasihmu? Kau berbalikan dengan Namjoon?' yoongi meringis pelan.

"Bukan! Pokoknya kau bawa saja satu set pakaian yang lebih besar dariku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau sudah sampai dirumahku"

Saat itu pula sambungan telfon terputus, yoongi memutuskan untuk membiarkan pakaiannya seperti itu dulu. Dia harus mengisi perutnya dulu.

Yoongi dibuat jawdrop lagi melihat satu piring yang sudah kosong. "Kau bahkan makan tanpa menunggu ku?" yoongi duduk dihadapan jungkook.

"Apa harus?"

"*Hidoi! Aku bahkan menunggumu dulu tadi ck"

Dengan mulut yang mengerucut yoongi mengambil sendok dan menyantap makanannya. Sementara jungkook terus melihat kearah yoongi.

"Pakaian?"

"Temanku sedang membawakan nya. Kau tunggu saja" jungkook mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi dari area dapur dan ruang makan.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Entah terlalu terbiasa atau apa rasanya luka yang dia dapat bahkan tak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

Yoongi melihat jungkook yang tengah berbaring dengan tenang. "Kau terlihat biasa saja untuk seorang manusia dengan penuh luka seperti itu. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka sebanyak itu dan masih bertahan hidup."

"Aku hidup untuk ini" yoongi mengerjap mendengar jawaban jungkook, "k-kau.. Benar benar maso?"

"*Baka, pergilah jangan banyak bicara. Aku ingin tidur" memangnya ini rumah siapa?-

Yoongi kembali memasuki kamarnya dan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat jungkook. Dia benar benar manusia aneh yang pernah yoongi temui setelah namjoon.

Omong omong dengan namjoon. Yoongi tak pernah menemukan pria itu lagi, setidaknya tidak di seoul.

Namjoon adalah pria dengan penuh kelembutan dihadapan yoongi. Namun entah mengapa dia meninggalkan yoongi bahkan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dan yoongi tau itu artinya akhir dari hubungan mereka berdua.

2 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dalam menjalani hubungan. Selama dia berhubungan dengan namjoon, dia tak pernah merasa bosan dan namjoon bahkan tak pernah melihat pada orang lain yang lebih baik darinya.

Tak ada masalah berarti diantara mereka, namun namjoon meninggalkannya begitu saja. Yoongi masih tak mengerti hingga sekarang, yoongi tak pernah mengerti kenapa.

Yoongi terus merenung dengan lengan yang merapikan pakaiannya/? Hingga suara jeritan melengking membuatnya tersadar pada dunia. Itu jeritan dahyun. Tunggu- mengapa dahyun menjerit? Apa- jungkook?!

Benar saja, apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah- dahyun dengan telinga yang memerah dan wajah yang ia tutupi. Yoongi sangat yakin jika wajahnya sangat merah.

Dan jungkook yang tengah mencoba bangkit dengan malas dan mengusak rambutnya. "Berisik sekali" gumamnya malas.

"D-dahyun-ah?" dahyun segera membuka tangannya dan melihat kearah yoongi.

"Yoongi!" dahyun segera berlari kearah yoongi, "siapa itu yoongi? Mengapa ada pria cabul dirumahmu?!" yoongi mengeryit. P-pria cabul?

"Ng.. Omong omong mana pakaiannya?" dahyun menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya pada yoongi. Dan yoongi melemparkannya pada jungkook, "nah, segera pakai"

Jungkook mengambil pakaiannya dan segera pergi kekamar yoongi dengan melewati yoongi dan dahyun. Dahyun sedikit mengubah posisi berdirinya memunggungi jungkook saat pria itu melewatinya.

Dahyun hendak membuka suaranya, "aku tau, mari aku ceritakan" yoongi menarik pelan tangan dahyun untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak benar mengetahui siapa pria itu. Yang aku tau hanya namanya dan-"

"Jadi kau membawa pria asing kerumah mu?! Bagaimana kalau dia itu-" yoongi membekap mulut kecil dahyun dengan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku menemukannya terkapar karena dipukuli oleh sekumpulan pria dengan badan besar. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang rasanya hendak mati itu sendirian? Maka dari itu aku membawanya kerumahku dan mengobatinya. Kau mengerti?" Yoongi menurunkan tangannya dan dahyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kau tau penyebab dia di pukuli? Tak mungkin dia dipukuli tanpa sebab 'kan?" Yoongi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi saat aku mengobati lukanya.. Aku melihat sebuah tatto yang entah mengapa menurutku itu memiliki arti tersendiri"

"Seperti apa?" Yoongi berpikir sejenak dan menjetikkan jarinya.

"Sangat rumit! Itu seperti-"

"Yoongi" yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik suara berat yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku teh manis?" Yoongi mengeryit tak suka, "yak! Aku ini pemilik rumah, bukan pesuruhmu, jeon jungkook"

"Sudahlah buatkan saja" setelahnya jungkook kembali memasuki kamar yoongi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, yoongi. Aku pulang dulu ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, dan dahyun berdiri sembari menenteng tasnya.

"Eh tunggu- uang nya?"

"Besok saja, bye~" dahyun tersenyum dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumah yoongi, sebelum yoongi sempat mengucapkan "hati hati"

"Ah! Teh manis" yoongi bergumam pelan lalu berlari kecil kearah dapurnya dan membuatkan dua gelas teh manis.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melihat keluar dari balkon kamar yoongi. Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada besi pembatas balkon.

Dia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia ingin pergi, namun keadaan diluar tak memungkinkan. Apalagi sekarang keberadaan dirinya berhasil diendus oleh musuh.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan diam diluar?" Jungkook melirik yoongi dari sudut matanya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Ini, teh manis yang hangat"

Yoongi menyodorkan segelas teh padanya, dan jungkook menerimanya lalu menggenggam gelas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Hangat.

Yoongi menyeruput tehnya dan ikut melihat keluar, "sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin" dan bergumam pelan. Jungkook hanya berdehem pelan dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Yoongi" yoongi menoleh pada jungkook, "hm?"

"Tolong rahasiakan apa yang kau lihat ditubuhku. Pada siapapun" yoongi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau rahasiakan saja."

"Tapi dahyun-"

"Tak ada orang yang bisa kau percayai di dunia ini. Bahkan keluargamu sekalipun"

Yoongi membeku. Lalu jungkook, apakah pria ini berpikiran buruk juga padanya? Bahkan setelah yoongi membantunya?

"Apa kau sebegitu tak berperasaannya?" Yoongi menggumamkan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Yoon-" yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa tak enak pada yoongi entah kenapa. Tenanglah jeon jungkook, kau sudah mengalami kehidupan dengan kejceroboh-

merasa nyaman pada orang yang baru kau temui? Aku memang tak berperasaan, pada siapapun. Bahkan yoongi sekalipun.

Dia tak boleh seperti kucing liar yang langsung merasa nyaman saat diberikan elusan kecil oleh manusia.

Yoongi mendengus dan menghentakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa. Dia lalu menyalakan televisi dengan menekan remote kontrol penuh nafsu/?

"Si jeon jungkook itu, apa dia tak ada rasa terima kasihnya? Cih." Yoongi meneguk tehnya dengan cepat.

"Ssh- sial panas" dasar ceroboh-

.

.

* * *

.

Hari mulai malam, bulan menggantikan matahari untuk memancarkan cahayanya.

Yoongi menyiapkan benang wol dan jarumnya, dia sedang ingin merajut syal untuk persiapan musim dinginnya. Salju juga sudah mulai turun malam ini.

Yoongi tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh suara bersin yang sangat keras. Apakah itu jungkook? Yoongi menyimpan semua barang rajutnya di atas sofa dan menghampiri jungkook dikamarnya.

Dia melihat jungkook duduk dibawah kasurnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Yoongi menghampiri jungkook dan memegang tangannya. Dingin sekali.

"Kau kedinginan? Bahkan salju diluar masih sangat sedikit" yoongi mengambil selimut tebal dan hangatnya. Dia lalu menyelimut tubuh jungkook.

"Kau tak tahan dengan cuaca dingin ya?" Jungkook tak menjawabnya, tapi dia memegangi tangan yoongi.

Yoongi hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan jungkook pada tangannya. Namun jungkook menolak dan menarik yoongi dalam pelukannya hingga kedua tubuh mereka terselimuti.

"Kau hangat, tetaplah disini" jungkook menumpukan dagunya pada bahu yoongi dan merapatkan pelukannya.

Bola mata yoongi melebar dengan sempurna, belum lagi jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. "J-jungkook" gumamnya pelan.

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yoongi. Rasanya benar benar nyaman, dia merasa sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan yoongi seperti ini.

Yoongi semakin tak berkutik saat merasakan hembusan nafas halus dilehernya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf pendek(;ω;)


End file.
